


A Little Magic

by AHappyPup



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Frozen 2, cw: anxiety attacks, elsa is the big sister she deserves to be for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Elsa knew the look of an anxiety attack.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	A Little Magic

Today was supposed to be a happy visit. Elsa had made the journey from the Enchanted Forest early that morning to surprise her sister. Elsa and Anna’s royal schedules didn’t differ- despite Anna’s hatred of early mornings- so it wasn’t difficult to know when Anna would get a midday break.

But she didn’t anticipate this. 

Walking up to their personal quarters, she found Anna curled up on her bed sobbing, her breathing heavy. Though unexpected, Elsa easily recognized the stance. Long days of stress and worry wore down on her frequently in her reign, she knew the look of an anxiety attack. She couldn’t necessarily make out Anna’s rambling from her position, but she did hear her name mumbled. Undoubtedly, the young royal was comparing herself to her sister again- a long source of discontent and worries.

As if on cue, Elsa chose that moment to speak up. “Anna?”

Anna quickly wiped at her eyes, trying to gain some sort of composure. “Elsa! What- what- what are you doing here? Not that I don’t want you here! I always want you here! I just wasn’t expecting you and- and-” Any hope she had of composure was gone.

Elsa approached her sister’s bed, crawling up next to Anna. “It’s okay, shhh. It’s okay,” Elsa soothed. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around her crying sister, trying to bring her some comfort. Anna openly settled herself against Elsa’s chest, sobbing. “Let it out; I’ve got you.”

A few minutes passed and Anna’s breathing settled. Elsa kept an arm around her sister, stroking softly her side. “You’re safe. You’re okay,” she mumbled.

Anna sniffled and looked up at her big sister. “Thank you,” she said, trying to fully settle herself. “I don’t know why. It just keeps happening. I can feel on top of the world one minute and then under a mountain of worries and thoughts the next. Is this how you felt all the time?”

Elsa gave a sad nod. “Nerves appear to run in our family, Annie.” Anna smiled at the nickname. She hadn’t used it since they were very little, but it made Anna feel grounded again. “But you know what always helped me?” Anna shook her head. “Having someone there. Having you there.”

Anna bit her lip. “You did all the hard work. I just sat there.”

Elsa shook her head, giving a kiss to her sister’s head. “You were the one there helping me breathe, making sure I could go back to sleep after a nightmare, letting me know it was okay to feel. You don’t give yourself enough credit, Anna. You’ve done things I couldn’t imagine doing.”

Anna stayed quiet a minute after, letting her sister’s words sink in. “It’s hard a lot of days. I miss you. I know your work is important, but I miss knowing you were just down the hall or around the corner and it’s hard.” A few more tears slipped down her cheek.

Elsa nodded. Being apart after just being reunited was hard- even if it was the right thing. “I know it is. I know,” she reassured. “But I’m just a note away. You can always call to Gale. They’ll keep us together, no matter how far we wander. I know it isn’t the same, but it’s all we’ve got.”

Anna sniffled, rubbing her head against Elsa’s chest. “No matter what time of day? Or night?”

“No matter what,” Elsa reassured. “You’re still my sister no matter what. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A clock struck once outside. Royal business waited for no one. “Why don’t we go to your bathroom and I fix your makeup? Maybe I can add in a little magic to your hair?” Elsa suggested.

A glimpse of a smile appeared on Anna’s face. “I’d like that.” 

“Me too.”


End file.
